


Another Time and Place

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles written for BSG Kink AU Bingo. Prompts: 40's noir, d/s club, police drama, rock band, sports. Three A/R, one B/S/L, and one Kara/Karl/Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Advantages of Playing Good Cop, police drama, Adama/Roslin

It took just fifteen minutes with the cameras off for the lowly dealer to crack. He was practically whimpering when he was led outside. 

“Get in here, Adama.”

Behind the glass, Bill was so hard he had to adjust himself before he walked into the other room.

Roslin smirked at his erection and he blushed.

“A new record, Captain,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. 

She was slamming him into the chair and handcuffing his hands behind his back before he even registered what was happening.

She straddled his hips and pulled his ear to her lips. 

“I’m pretty sure I can beat it, Lieutenant.”


	2. After the Show, Rock Band, Kara/Lee/Karl

Kara looked over the assembled groupies and pointed a long, black nail at the two in Colonial uniforms. 

She let the door slam and took a long drag from the joint on the table before turning.

“I’m Lee and this is Karl. You were great tonight, Ms. Thrace,” the shorter one bubbled enthusiastically. 

She cut him off with a wave of her hand as she settled back on the couch and pulled her robe off her shoulders. 

“I’ve always wondered if you Viper jocks really live up to your reputation.”

She was boneless and full of cum by the time her manager ushered them out, pressing tickets into their hands on her signal. 

The next night there were only two people in the audience who weren’t confused when the anarchist rocker dedicated her last set to the men of the Colonial fleet.


	3. Audience, Sports, Bill/Saul/Laura

From the first day they came into her father’s gym to spar, Laura liked to watch. Their toned bodies and graceful feints aroused the boxing fan in her but their low grunts and casual caresses when they thought no one was watching got her going in a whole other way. 

“We’ve got an audience, Bill,” Saul would mutter loudly whenever he noticed her. She’d simply smile, duck her head, and return to her cleaning duties. 

She would have sworn on the scrolls she thought everyone was gone when she stumbled upon them in the men’s locker room, Saul balls deep in Bill’s ass. 

She stifled a groan as those wonderful noises, the same but so very different, shot straight to her core. She was just about to sneak out the door when she heard Saul’s husky voice. 

“Think we’ve got an audience again, Bill,” he panted without breaking his rhythm. 

Laura gasped as Bill’s eyes flew open and met her own. He smirked but didn’t stop stroking himself. 

“You can watch or you can get over here and let us show why being in the audience is never as much fun as being in the ring.”


	4. Dangerous Woman, 40’s Noir, Adama/Roslin

He knew the lady was trouble from the moment she walked in and introduced herself as Mayor Adar’s mistress.

From the information she’d had him gather, he’d place even bets on next week’s front page finding the politician embroiled in a scandal or dead in an alley. 

She wore a skirt when she picked up the final report and Bill couldn’t even stop himself from staring at her fabulous gams while he read its contents. 

When he was done she made her way around the desk, leaned down to grab his lapels and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

His brain kicked in after a few moments and he pulled back. 

“How do I know you’re not gonna do to me whatever you’re gonna do to him, Ms. Roslin?”

She raised an eyebrow and pushed his chair back so she could sit on his desk. Gracefully, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his middle, pulling him close by digging her heels into his back. 

She wiggled her hips and leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“Simple, Mr. Adama,” she husked. “You don’t.”


	5. Bad Influences, d/s club, Adama/Roslin

She’d wasted no time in latching him to the X shaped device and attaching an electronic device to his cock. Her voice was cloyingly sweet as she demonstrated the function of each button on the remote. 

It was ice when she told him the punishment if he came without permission. 

The electric currents, the vibrating, the feel of her lips on his balls had him so hard it hurt. He didn’t know if it’d been an hour or three before he started begging. 

“Please, Gods, Laura,” he whimpered. 

He realized his mistake when the buzzing thing revved up to the highest speed. His vision greyed out and he barely recognized his own voice when he could finally cry out. 

“Mistress Laura, please. Please let me come.”

She looked up at him and made a sympathetic humming noise, the only indication his sweet, gentle wife might not be entirely lost in her persona. 

“No,” she finally said, an evil grin creeping across her face. “It’s only been ten minutes, Bill. Surely you can go ten more.”

He groaned pitifully and cursed the moment he ever introduced his bride to Ellen Tigh.


End file.
